


The Present is All We Have

by Chellendora



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as there are humans, there will be art. As long as there is art, there will be millions of thoughts and moments captured in time.</p><p>Lee/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present is All We Have

“What’s the point?”

Lee paused in pulling on a shirt and turned to look at the small room’s other occupant. She stood with her back to him, her dark brown hair cascading down her bare back in large curls. Her eyes were focused on the canvas in front of her, half-painted with an abstract image of what could have been a waning moon, or a Cylon Raider turned on its side.

“What are you saying?” Lee asked. He set his shirt back down on the chair and walked over to her. Standing behind her, he looked over her head at the canvas, searching with his eyes for what would make her ask such a question.

“What is the point of all _this_?” She spread her arms as wide as the canvas, her palms turned up in the universal ‘I-don’t-know’ gesture. She turned and tilted her chin up so her large, round brown eyes could look into his. “What’s the point of making art anymore?”

Lee frowned and swallowed, unsure of what to say. Her love of painting was one of the biggest things that had drawn him to her in the first place. Such creativity and wild abandon was a relief after being stuck in the monochromatic and calculating world of the military. 

After a few moments of mulling over his thoughts and putting them in order, he finally spoke: “It’s more important than ever, I think,” he said softly. He turned to look at her painting, admiring the fine brushstrokes of each individual star. She had painted each one meticulously, as though it were an individual with a life, despite how small it seemed. “Through art you can preserve the present for the future.”

Her brows rose as she regarded Lee with surprise, and then her lips turned up into a smirk. “My my, Captain Adama…you really can be poetic sometimes.”

Lee smiled sheepishly at her. He took her hand in his and leaned forward to kiss her lips gently. She hummed contently against his mouth and when they parted she said, “I guess it’s all we really have.”

Lee nodded, wrapping his arms around her to pull her tightly against his chest. “The present is all we have,” he repeated quietly before kissing her again.

* * *


End file.
